


Alone For Now

by Jujully



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chenle is a junior in HS tho-, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT China, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujully/pseuds/Jujully
Summary: The others leave to go buy a new stero after Chenle broke it, leaving Renjun and Lucas to eachother.





	Alone For Now

"Yukhei!! Wong Yukhei stop it!" Renjun squeaked as he was lifted for the umpteenth time, wiggling his legs as he tried to get loose. The elder male was laughing while lifting the smaller, dropping him back down on the couch.  
  
Renjun huffed when he was dropped and bounced back lightly, crossing his arms and frowning. "How many times do i have to tell you about throwing me!" He whined.   
  
Yukhei shook his head and leaned down with a smirk, staring him down.   
  
"Eugh i can't believe you! I should be beating you up right now!" Renjun continued to complain, his cheeks heating up.   
  
"You're so cute when you complain you know.." Yukhei laughed and caressed the younger's cheek, pulling away and then going to the kitchen.  
  
The elder looked around through the cabinets and poked his head out to look at the still fuming Renjun. "Do you know when the others are coming home?"   
  
"No i dont.." Renjun softened up and uncrossed his arms. "They went out for a new stereo after Chenle spilled water all over it, I'm assuming it'll take awhile until they get home." He yawned and got up from the couch, going to the kitchen in which yukhei was located.  
  
"Indecisive, all of them. And hey if you didn't give the poor kid so much candy maybe he wouldn't have spilled it." Yukhei commented playfully to tease Renjun, knowing it would upset him.  
  
Renjun punched the taller in the side, earning a grunt from him. "Thats what you get!" The younger frowned. Mid complaint his fists were grabbed by Yukhei's larger hands.  
  
"You know." Yukhei started. "You have quite a temper for being so small.." He spoke softly, letting go of Renjun's hands and moving his to rest on the younger's waist.   
  
"What does my height have to do with my temper.." Renjun mumbled as his cheeks heated up yet again, looking up at the older.   
  
Yukhei shook his head, "It was a rhetoric statement baby." He squeezed his hips gently.   
  
Renjun rolled his eyes at the pet name, opening his mouth to argue but soon being stopped in his tracks as the elder lifted him up and over his shoulder.  
  
"Yah!! Gege!" He whined. The elder rolles his eyes and walked to his own bedroom shared with Kun, tossing Renjun onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "We haven't had fun in awhile, maybe thats why youre so grouchy." Yukhei teased yet again.  
  
The younger boy leaned up and slapped Yukhei's cheek before kissing it lightly. "Shut up."   
  
Yukhei pinned Renjun's wrists down above his head with one hand, leaning down and resting his forehead against his.   
  
That brief moment of their foreheads together and eyes looking directly looking at eachother, almost lost. Renjun calmed down under the elder, his features softening.   
  
"Gege..." he breathed lightly, "I'm sorry.." he mumbled.  
  
The taller cracked a small smile and let go of him running a hand through his own hair as Renjun sat up on his elbows.   
  
In a sudden move, Renjun sat up and onto the elder's lap, hugging his neck and kissing him instantly.  
  
Yukhei groaned into his mouth and kissed back, his hands resting on Renjun's hips as the kiss became hot.  
  
Their tongues licked against eachother in a fit of passion, Renjun letting out soft moans as he rolled his hips.  
  
"Eager aren't we?" Yukhei asked in between the mashing of lips, pulling at Renjun's lounging shorts.  
  
"S-shut it.." Renjun mumbled with red cheeks, letting the older pull his shorts off.  
  
His shorts were eventually pulled off, along with Yukhei's shirt, their kisses becoming rougher as Renjun was pushed onto his back.  
  
Yukhei moved from Renjun's lips and down to his neck, beginning to suck and bite at his sweet spot.  
  
"Gege!" The younger whined and pulled at Yukhei's dark brown locks, holding onto it as he moaned.   
  
Yukhei pulled away to kick off his own pants, his breathing heavy, returning to kiss the younger hungrily. He was insatiable.  
  
In the midst of a moan coming from Renjun's plush lips against Yukhei's, the noise of the door beeping came to be heard.  
  
"LUCAS!!!" A voice called, it was most likely Kun. Yukhei grumbled a slur of curse words as he pulled himself off of the younger, pulling his clothes on quickly before exiting the room.  
  
Renjun sighed and ran his hand through his messed hair, getting dressed as well and laying back down on Yukhei's bed.  
  
So much for that.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Despacito


End file.
